Retomando el control
by edwinguerrave
Summary: A Draco Malfoy no le gusta que lo utilicen, en un relato que obtuvo el SEGUNDO LUGAR (ex aequo) en el Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" (4 de marzo al 10 de abril de 2.019). A su vez, se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el long-fic "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", del que se considera Spin-off


**Retomando el control **

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic participa en el__** Reto #35: "Citas literarias del Potterverso" **__del foro__** "Hogwarts a través de los años", **__desde el __**4 de marzo hasta el 10 de abril de 2.019. (1) **__En mi caso, se me asignó:_

_**"No me gusta que me utilicen". – Harry Potter. **_

_El texto original se encuentra en__** cursivas y negritas.**_

_A su vez, se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el long-fic __**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **__del cual se considera "spin-off".(2)_

* * *

Lo había sorprendido que su enemigo le hubiera hablado, y más de esa forma. Mientras era llevado por el propio Ministro de Magia a su juicio, Draco Malfoy reflexionaba sobre lo que Harry Potter le había sugerido y que él, entre su molestia y dolor, había aceptado hacer: aceptar su culpa, ayudar al Ministerio a capturar las células de mortífagos que aún quedaban remanentes y tratar de conseguir un acuerdo con el Ministerio.

No lo veía fácil. Todo estaba en su contra. El _Ojo de Dragón,_ esa piedra con la que habían logrado infiltrarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts y desde ahí tratar de asesinar a Potter, era propiedad de su familia; de hecho, recordaba el viaje que había hecho ausentarse a su padre casi un mes, hacía unos diez u once años. Otro punto en contra era la cantidad de testigos que lo habían visto lanzar dos veces la maldición asesina mientras luchaban. Por supuesto, sabía por las clases que en cuarto año le había dado Moody, o su impostor, ya no importaba, que cualquiera que usara alguna de las tres maldiciones imperdonables tenía pasaje directo a Azkaban, sin derecho a regresar.

Cuando llegaron a los calabozos de la Oficina de Aurores, Malfoy intentaba armar una buena declaración, tratando de recordar donde estaban los demás mortífagos. Lo que más le dolía era que con este gesto, terminaría de hundir su apellido, tan mancillado desde el costoso error de su padre en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando dejó que se destruyera la profecía que relacionaba al Señor Tenebroso con Harry Potter. Dudaba que su padre quisiera saber de su vida, y no sabía dónde estaba su madre, quien los había abandonado luego de escapar por los pelos de un juicio después de la caída definitiva de _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

—Malfoy —le dijo Kingsley—, tienes derecho a enviar una lechuza a una persona. ¿Deseas comunicarte con alguien?

—Sí, aunque no sé si pueda ubicarla —respondió el rubio, con gesto abatido—. Me gustaría escribirle a mi madre.

—Está bien —respondió el Ministro interino, acercándolo a una mesa, donde reposaba un trozo de pergamino, unas plumas y un tintero—, aquí tienes, escríbele.

Draco tomó la pluma, y con mano temblorosa, escribió:

_Madre_

_Cometí un gran error y debo responder por eso. Estoy detenido en la Oficina de Aurores, por haber atacado a Harry Potter con el Ojo de Dragón de padre. Me gustaría verte antes que me envíen a Azkaban, pero si no quieres venir lo entenderé. Quise restaurar el honor de mi familia y reunirte con padre de nuevo, pero fracasé estrepitosamente… _

_Lamento que nos esté pasando esto. Te extraño. _

_Draco_

Cuando terminó de escribir la carta, y la dobló, sólo pudo escribir _"Narcissa Black Malfoy",_ sin dirección, puesto que no sabía a dónde se había ido. Kingsley veía todo en silencio, hasta que el joven le entregó la carta.

—Muy bien, vamos a entregarla a esta lechuza —atrayendo hacia sí una magnífica ave de color negro con vivos ojos color chocolate—, ella sabrá a quien se la debe entregar —y al entregarle la carta a la lechuza, le dijo—: Entrégasela a Narcissa Malfoy, sin demora.

La lechuza agitó su cabeza y las alas, y emprendió vuelo. Ambos vieron al ave alejarse por un pasillo y Kingsley le dijo a Draco:

—Vamos a una sala de interrogación para que puedas rendir una declaración preliminar, antes del juicio. Te van a interrogar Dawlish y Scott, y en base a lo que tengamos y tu declaración, veremos que tal te va. Te pueden caer entre seis y quince años en Azkaban…

—Ministro —se apresuró el muchacho—, quiero colaborar con el Ministerio. Puedo darles información de sumo interés para ustedes.

—Está bien. Habla con Dawlish y Scott, mientras yo interrogo a Gregory Goyle junto a Savage.

Ambos caminaron por otro pasillo, hasta una puerta lateral, al entrar, Draco vio una mesa similar a la que había usado antes, y tres sillas, dos enfrentadas a una de la cual colgaban algunas cadenas y correas. El muchacho suspiró cuando Kingsley lo hizo sentarse y sintió como las correas lo tomaban por su pecho y abdomen, mientras que las cadenas apresaban sus muñecas y tobillos.

—Espera, ya vienen a hablar contigo —le dijo el auror antes de irse, con su característica voz grave.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Draco vio la estancia. Aunque la iluminación cenital permitía ver todo, no era extremadamente brillante, las paredes estaban limpias, aunque de un color indefinido; la mesa, aunque impecable, parecía tener allí muchos años.

Aunque se sentía presionado, no estaba angustiado. Parecía que Draco Malfoy había aceptado el hecho de que no se podría escapar tan fácil como su padre tantas veces había logrado hacer, puesto que las influencias que la familia Malfoy había logrado establecer en el Ministerio habían desaparecido en el mismo momento en que el Señor Tenebroso había caído.

Sencillamente, le quedaba confiar en que la información que le iba a dar a los aurores fuera suficientemente útil para salvar su pellejo y reducir al máximo su estadía en la prisión. Después de la experiencia de estar cerca de los dementores en tercer año y durante la batalla en el colegio, lo que menos quería era siquiera acercarse a esos seres.

* * *

Luego de casi tres horas y media de declaraciones, Draco fue llevado por Dawlish y Scott a una celda, donde esperaría el momento en que debería rendir cuentas ante el Wizengamot en pleno.

Mientras ese momento llegaba, el muchacho reflexionaba sobre lo vivido desde el momento en que su padre había fallado en su encomienda en el Departamento de Misterios.

Encerrado en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando un ruido metálico lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Savage, otro de los aurores, estaba en la puerta, acompañando a una llorosa Narcissa Malfoy, vestida de riguroso negro.

Madre e hijo se abrazaron, ante la mirada del auror, que solo indico:

—En media hora es tu juicio, Malfoy.

—Está bien —la inflexión de voz del rubio denotaba una confianza que no contenía superioridad. Aparentemente ya había asumido su destino, y así se lo hizo saber a Narcissa cuando Savage los dejo solos—. Madre, reconozco que hice mal, y tengo que responder por ello.

—No, hijo —respondió la mujer, mirando a todas partes—, vamos, déjame ver qué puedo hacer, no te pueden juzgar, ¡eres un Malfoy!

—Precisamente, madre —interrumpió Draco, tomando a su madre por los hombros y haciendo que fijara sus ojos en él—, porque soy un Malfoy, ya no puedo seguir huyendo de lo hecho. Siempre tomé la iniciativa, sabía qué hacía, hasta que me dejé marcar —y con rabia se descubrió el antebrazo izquierdo, donde la Marca Tenebrosa comenzaba a convertirse en un feo tatuaje—. Después de ese momento, me convertí en un peón del Señor Tenebroso, en un tonto útil.

—No digas eso, hijo —Narcissa lloraba al oír a su hijo, aunque muy en el fondo estaba orgullosa de lo que decía. Tomaron asiento en el catre, único mobiliario de la celda, y Draco siguió hablando:

—Cuando comencé a aceptar las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso me dejé utilizar, y sabes que _**no me gusta que me utilicen,**_ lo acepté por tratar de restaurar nuestro apellido, ¿y qué conseguí? Nada, madre, nada —se respondió cuando Narcissa apenas sacudió su cabeza—. Cuando nos dejaste a padre y a mí, tomé la iniciativa de nuevo, busqué viejos aliados, tomé el _Ojo de Dragón _de padre y buscamos vengar al Señor Tenebroso en el mismo lugar donde fue derrotado —Narcissa retomó el llanto, silenciosamente, mientras Draco, luego de suspirar violentamente, siguió su monólogo—. Algo, o alguien, nos delató y aquí estoy, asumiendo lo que hice, retomando el control de mi vida. Les dije todo lo que sé y quizás sirva para algo, quién sabe.

—¿Y tu padre sabes que estás acá?

—No, sólo tenía oportunidad de escribirle a una sola persona, y pensé en ti.

—Entiendo… ¿Quieres que esté en tu juicio?

—Si es posible, sí.

En ese momento, Savage y Scott entraron a la celda y llamando a Draco, le colocaron unas cuerdas que amarraron sus manos al frente.

—¿Puedo estar presente en su juicio? —preguntó Narcissa. Scott la miró con rabia mal contenida, mientras Savage, de forma indiferente, respondió:

—Sí, claro.

Salieron, los aurores escoltando al detenido, y detrás la mujer cubriendo su cabeza con la capucha de la capa, lo que le daba un aura de misterio a su identidad. Caminaron hasta el pasillo de los tribunales y vieron como de una de las salas sacaban, de forma similar a como llevaban a Draco, a Callahan, otro de los mortífagos capturados en la incursión al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Cuando entraron a la sala del tribunal, Narcissa se impresionó. Las tribunas estaban totalmente llenas, el Wizengamot en pleno estaba llevando a cabo los juicios, y en el centro del estrado, en el lugar del acusador principal, el mismísimo Ministro Interino de Magia, Kingsley Shaklebolt. La mujer se sentó en uno de los pocos bancos desocupados del lado del público, pues una enorme cantidad de periodistas seguían la serie de juicios. Draco fue conducido a la silla directamente frente al acusador, y desatado por los aurores, fue inmediatamente apresado por las cuerdas y cadenas de esa silla.

—Inicia la audiencia penal del 30 de abril de 1999: El Pueblo, representada por Kingsley Shaklebolt, Ministro interino de Magia, contra Draco Lucius Malfoy, de Wiltshire. Presente el tribunal en pleno, escribiente de turno, el señor Percy Weasley. Las acusaciones contra Draco Lucius Malfoy son: posesión ilegal de artículo mágico altamente controlado, dos intentos de asesinato capital, confabulación para cometer asesinato capital y uso de las maldiciones imperdonables _Imperius _y _Asesina. _¿Cómo se declara?

—Culpable —respondió Draco, con un tono de voz que no daba lugar a dudas, lo que generó un murmullo del público—, asumo los cargos que se me imputan, y en muestra de mi compromiso, he presentado información de interés al Ministerio.

—Eso es correcto —intervino Kingsley, mientras uno de los jueces más cercanos a su puesto le acercaba unos pergaminos—, gracias a la información dada por el acusado se lograron capturar a 14 seguidores del autodenominado Lord Voldemort, incluyendo la célula que atacó la Escuela Humstall de Estudios Mágicos; se decomisaron otras tres piezas de _Ojo de Dragón _y demás artículos mágicos controlados, además de facilitar información al Cuerpo de Aurores de Francia y a la Comandancia de Aurores de la Federación de España y Portugal, para la búsqueda y captura de mortífagos fugados en esos países, especialmente quienes atacaron la Academia Beauxbatons.

Un murmullo creciente se generó entre los miembros del tribunal y entre el público presente. Ni Draco ni Narcissa sabían que significaba. Luego de unos segundos, la voz del ministro, imponente, acalló los rumores:

—¿Desea ampliar la declaración ya brindada, Malfoy?

—No, señores del tribunal. Solo quiero agregar que me arrepiento de lo hecho.

—¿El tribunal requiere tiempo para deliberar? —preguntó Kingsley, y uno de los jueces levantó la mano—. El tribunal reconoce a Arthur Weasley, Jefe del Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica.

—Considero —expuso luego de limpiar sus lentes en la toga de color vino y colocarlos lentamente en su cara— que la colaboración brindada por el acusado es suficiente para considerar una sustancial rebaja en su sentencia.

—¡Eso es inadmisible! —gritó alguien desde el público, lo que generó un alboroto que fue rápidamente acallado por Kingsley:

—Silencio. Esta acusación está considerando, dada la información ofrecida por el acusado y los resultados que dicha información generó, que es inicialmente la reducción de varias células criminales asociadas a seguidores de Lord Voldemort, solicitar pena de 6 meses en Azkaban, de estricto cumplimiento, y 30 meses de servicio comunitario a ser asignado por el tribunal.

Una nueva oleada de murmullos creció desde el público. Luego de unos segundos, uno de los jueces al lado del estrado central, preguntó con voz quebrada por la edad:

—Los que estén de acuerdo con la sentencia original de 15 años en Azkaban, con revisión al cumplirse 6 años, levanten la mano —apenas cinco de los jueces y algunos otros del público aceptaron la moción—; los que estén de acuerdo con la sentencia solicitada por la acusación, de 6 meses de estricto cumplimiento en Azkaban y 30 meses de servicio comunitario, levanten la mano —mucho más de la mitad de los jueces y algunos más del público, incluyendo a Narcissa, votaron a favor—. Queda firme la sentencia solicitada por la acusación. Posteriormente se le indicará el lugar de cumplimiento del servicio comunitario.

—Que conste —indicó Kingsley— que la acusación recomienda se cumplan en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Emitida la sentencia —expresó mientras firmaba un pergamino que Percy le había acercado—, se levanta el tribunal.

Las cadenas se soltaron y Draco, escoltado nuevamente por Savage y Scott, fue llevado a la celda donde se había reunido temprano con Narcissa. Apenas entró, más atrás la mujer lo abrazó llorando, mientras Scott, con voz agria, le decía:

—El tribunal fue demasiado indulgente contigo, Malfoy, tuviste demasiada suerte.

—Tiene razón hijo —le dijo Narcissa, luego de soltarlo y secar sus lágrimas—, parece que aún el apellido Malfoy resuena en estos pasillos.

—No, madre, no es eso. Hice lo que debí hacer, nada más. No dejé que volvieran a utilizarme.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) De acuerdo a las normas del reto, _"__Las frases siempre son inspiradoras, incluso cuando nuestra musa está de vacaciones por el Mar Mediterráneo. Por eso, en esta ocasión, les traemos un reto donde se deberá escribir una historia basada en una frase de Harry Potter. La frase puede aparecer textualmente en la historia o no, la historia puede ir sobre el personaje que dice la frase o no, eso queda a libertad del ficker. __**Lo único que se pide es que la frase inspire la historia de una forma u otra". **_

(2) Long-fic el cual invito encarecidamente a su lectura y disfrute.

_**Buenas tardes desde Venezuela! **_Por lo menos hay electricidad y puedo publicar este relato, que se enmarca en la línea temporal que desarrollé en el _long-fic **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **_en el cual narro las aventuras de nuestro trío favorito "el año después"... ¿Se acabaron las aventuras? ¡No lo creo! Espero que se note que la frase, que originalmente le pertenece a Harry, calce con lo que Draco, en ese momento crítico, expone...

Salud y saludos!


End file.
